


Let Me Begin, See Where This Could Go

by xLoveMx



Series: You've Gotta Rewrite The Plot [3]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Future Fic, Gini - Freeform, caswen, gina and nini go on tour, post college AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22632586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLoveMx/pseuds/xLoveMx
Summary: “Break a leg,” Nini replied as she pulled back, lips curved into a smile. She had a feeling that tonight was going to go just fine.
Relationships: Gina Porter/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: You've Gotta Rewrite The Plot [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609522
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Let Me Begin, See Where This Could Go

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, finally managed to get part 3 done! Now back to writing for Valentine's Day...

„Can you believe they actually left him standing there?” Gina was still chuckling as they grabbed their luggage and wandered into the hotel lobby. When driving from Manhattan, the bus had stopped at a gas station, and when they had left, one of the other ensemble members had still been in the bathroom.

Technically everyone had been accounted for, but somehow the guy in the seat next to him had assumed he was on the bus, just not in his seat, and then hadn’t checked any further.

“I mean…they could have left him in the middle of nowhere, that would have been worse, but still. That poor guy,” Nini laughed, shaking her head as they waited for their room keys.

They’d be in Schenectady for a week. There were a couple more days of rehearsals and then some previews before they took the show further on the road.

“True.” Gina agreed with a nod. She didn’t want to imagine being forgotten, but she assumed the guy who had thought his friend was on the bus wasn’t feeling much better. Hopefully they’d be able to laugh about it tomorrow. She knew that she certainly would. It was a great story to tell about tour life, after all.

Nini’s and Gina’s rooms were on opposite sides of the same floor, which was nice, because when Nini stepped into her room, something felt off. Maybe it was the fact that everything was new, and she’d have to get used to living in hotel rooms, but it was also weird not having Gina around. They had shared an apartment for the last two weeks, always spending their evenings together on the couch, watching movies and shows.

Sure, the other woman was just on the other side of the corridor, but it wasn’t the same. Or at least it didn’t feel the same.

Nini didn’t want to complain, however, she was living her dream after all.

In fact, they had a run through in about an hour, and even though the theatre was just a couple of blocks from the hotel, she wanted to be there early to go over her lines again.

“Better to be safe than sorry.”

In the end the run through went significantly better than any of the other ones, and Nini didn’t even come close to dropping the apple this time. It took a bit of the nerves she was feeling about opening night away, but she still felt a little jiggly as she tried to settle down for the night.

**From: Ricky, 8.12pm**

_How’s tour life? :)_

When her phone buzzed, Nini sat down onto the bed, her lips curved into a smile.

**From: Nini, 8.13pm**

_It’s barely been a day. :P But it’s good._

She was just thinking about how far they had all come, and how glad she was that they were still friends, when a knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts.

Hopping off the bed, Nini found Gina standing in the door, a smile on her face, a bottle of wine and a bag of potato chips in hand.

“I figured we should celebrate,” She grinned, and Nini ignored the way her heart missed a beat as she stepped aside to let the other woman in. She had thought about going over to Gina’s room, but she hadn’t wanted to disturb her, which almost seemed stupid now, because she knew Gina wasn’t someone who went to bed early, and she also wouldn’t mind Nini’s company. Otherwise she wouldn’t have come over.

“It’s crazy, isn’t it?” Gina then continued as she slipped off her shoes and settled onto the bed, while filling the two glasses she must have borrowed at the bar, or so Nini assumed, with wine for them. “I mean…opening night is in two days, and we’ve been rehearsing for over two weeks, but it feels like we all just got together yesterday.” Pausing for a moment, she let out a small chuckle. “In fact, it feels like we only just graduated High School.”

Crawling into the empty space next to Gina, Nini nodded as she eventually took the wine glass from the other woman. It did feel like they had just graduated High School, she was right. It felt as if all those years in which they hadn’t talked had never happened.

When Gina had first come to East High, Nini had been hellbent on trying not to like her. She was talented and beautiful, and also a threat to her relationship with Ricky, but thinking back on it now it seemed silly to her. They had become great friends, and sometimes Nini wondered why they had lost contact.

_It’s what happens when people go off to college, she_ tried to tell herself, but it really shouldn’t be like that. Not with people she got along so well with. _Not with Gina,_ the voice in her head added, and Nini tried to shake it off. It didn’t matter, they were here now, and they were going to have a good time.

“To old times, and new times ahead. Oh, and to not dropping apples,” Gina grinned, holding up her glass, and waiting for Nini to clink hers against it before drinking.

“Yeah, that.” Nini then agreed with a laugh. Really, today might have been a good day, but the whole apple thing was her Achilles heel.

-

They stayed up watching something random on TV, finish the bottle of wine and the chips eventually. They didn’t have to be at the theatre before 11 tomorrow, so they could sleep in.

When Nini awoke, however, something was different. The whole room was still dark, and even though the curtains were only half drawn, there was no light coming into the room, aside from what she assumed were streetlights below.

_It’s still dark outside,_ she thought, turning to look for her phone, when she noticed what else was different. Gina was right there next to her, warmth radiating from her body where it was pressed against Nini’s side.

Nini could feel her cheeks heating up all of a sudden for no apparent reason, and for a moment she stayed still, afraid to wake up the other woman if she moved just the tiniest bit.

They must have fallen asleep at some point, between talking about musicals and watching some Friends reruns on TV. Not that Nini was complaining. It had been a while since she had shared a bed with anyone, and even though this was completely different, it was still nice to have someone next to her.

_Then why are you blushing?_ The voice in her head asked unhelpfully.

“I’m not…” Nini muttered, as she buried her face in the pillow.

-

When she woke the next time, the sun was already shining through the curtains, and the spot beside her was empty. For a moment Nini could feel her stomach twist, but then she noticed the sound of the shower running.

Rolling onto her back, Nini stared at the ceiling for a minute, until the door to the bathroom opened and Gina stepped out, wrapped into nothing but a towel.

Nini had seen her like that countless times over the past two weeks, and yet it still made her blush just the tiniest bit.

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you.” She smiled. Leaning against the door frame. “I went to the gym and then figured I should take a shower,”

“You didn’t wake me.” Nini was quick to reply, her thoughts circling around the fact that Gina had gone to the gym, and then decided to come back to her room to take a shower, instead of going to her own. Like it was the most normal thing in the world.

“Good, if you want to take a shower it’s free now.” Gina chuckled as she pushed herself away from the door frame and walked further into the room. “I was thinking we could get some breakfast in a bit?”

Sitting up, Nini’s lips curved into a smile. “Yeah, that sounds perfect.”

-

The last run through they eventually did, had its flaws but that was to be expected. If it went smoothly, then opening night would go spectacularly wrong, that was the law of theatre. Time had passed so quickly, and Nini still felt like they had just started rehearsing, when she sat in front of the mirror, putting the finishing touches on her make up.

She looked entirely different with her blonde wig, but it was a nice change for once. It helped her get into character, and she had a good feeling about tonight.

She had just finished applying some lipstick, when Gina’s reflection appeared in the mirror, a smile on her lips. She looked great in her pant suit, with her hair pulled back into a tight bun.

_She’s perfect for the role,_ Nini thought to herself as she turned around, mirroring the other woman’s smile.

“So…ready?” Gina asked, leaning against the table to look at her friend. Nini looks adorable in her costume, and the blonde wig worked surprisingly well for her. It was sight Gina could get used to, really.

“As ready as I can be,” She nodded, pulling her bag from the ground and rummaging through it for a moment, before eventually pulling out a little gift-wrapped box, handing it to Gina.

“Break a leg,” She then added, biting her lip ever so slightly as she watched the other woman’s eyes light up. “It’s nothing special, just a little something for opening night.”

Gina unwrapped the present, smile seeming to get even brighter.

Nini had bought the little keychain a few days after seeing Gina again for the first time. It had just seemed perfect for her, so there had been no debate on whether or not she should get it.

It had a pair of red high heels dangling from the chain, like the ones Nicola loved so much on the show, and then a plate with the engraving _To New Beginnings, Hello To Sunny Days._

Gina glanced up at her then, and for a moment their eyes met. Nini could feel her heart beating just a tiny bit faster just from that.

“Do you like it?” She eventually managed, her mouth suddenly a little dry. She had thought it was a good idea the moment she had seen it, but maybe she should have thought about it a little more?

“Are you kidding? Nini, it’s perfect!” the other woman smiled, reaching for her own bag. It seemed like she had brought a gift too. “I didn’t manage to wrap it, because it still had to dry, but I hope you like it.”

She handed the gift over, and Nini’s heart skipped a beat. It was a picture of them, one they had taken on the second or third day of rehearsals, both of them happily smiling into the camera. The frame was self-made, painted in bright colors, and Gina had written “The History Of Right Girls” on the top half of it.

Nini could feel herself tearing up ever so slightly, and when she glanced up at Gina, the other woman was wearing a concerned expression.

“Did I do something wrong? I thought you’d like it…” She began, but Nini quickly shook her head.

“No, no. It’s perfect!” she then replied, moving to wrap her arms around Gina in a tight hug, before she could change her mind. She hadn’t expected to be getting a gift back, but this? It was perfect, it had a touch of personal with the picture, a reference to the show they were in, and Gina had taken time out of her day to make something herself.

“Okay, good.” Gina chuckled, arms wrapped around Nini, as she held on maybe a little longer than necessary. Not that anyone was counting seconds. Or minutes. “Break a leg then,”

“Break a leg,” Nini replied as she pulled back, lips curved into a smile. She had a feeling that tonight was going to go just fine.


End file.
